


The Engagement

by Valdyr



Series: The Phoenix and the Turtle [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens between Brittana's and Kurtbastian's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how long you study at NYADA, but my studies take three years with an internship in the last one and Kurt did that in season 6, so I'll just assume that that was just before graduation for him, too.

He had missed Isabelle during his time in Lima. But now he saw her almost every day for work. Because yes indeed, he now worked for vogue.com full-time. After his graduation from NYADA, he had first been a little bit panicked about the whole 'And where do I start now?'

But Isabelle had asked him to work a steady, reliable job (like the one she had offered him at vogue) and keep an ear open for roles. If he heard of one, he could still audition, and if he got the role, she would make sure to arrange his time-table at vogue with the play's. She didn't want to lose his gift with fashion, but she knew that his heart beat for performing and didn't dare to make him choose.

So he just didn't choose. He'd just do both if something came up in the area of acting and until then, he was all hers. They worked well together and they were friends, who liked to go get lunch together. He didn't really have many friends in New York. But she was always nice, unless she teased him.

And today was a teasing day. Because today, there was another bouquet of red and yellow-orange roses on his desk. Sebastian always sent a bouquet of 'love and flames' before he came to visit. It was really practical that he was warned when things were stressful at work and when things were calm he could get a jolt of anticipation out of it.

And that was what it was to him now. Isabelle chuckled and teased him for his reddened cheeks, but he was just giddy. Sometimes they didn't see each other for weeks, when Sebastian was very busy at university. But they never lost touch, always calling or skyping. But that was no comparison to a visit. And yes, his efficiency at work suffered from the distraction. But he made up for it by lifting the mood and thus morale of his coworkers with his adorable looking-up every time the elevator pinged.

 

They were such a cute couple. She still remembered when Kurt would sigh at his phone or strain his smile, because he had trouble with his partner again. But now the sigh came with a smile and even a one hour delay of his plans could amuse him about this new partner, in that case with the explanation of 'He hurried so much to get here as soon as possible that he actually left his ticket magneted to the fridge. And he'd only put it there as a reminder in the first place!'

Ah, and there she caught a glimpse of the green-eyed wonder, but Kurt didn't look up. She wanted to talk to their rare but recurring guest, too. But first she wanted to watch them.

"Hey, K!"

Kurt jumped as if struck by lighting and turned with cheer and chastisement in equal measure, before hugging his love tightly and kissing him entirely uncaring of their vigilant audience. But when they finally parted, the chastisement took over, even though the cheer was still evident underneath it.

"You snuck up on me! Don't you... I didn't even hear the elevator. Did you plot with the mechanics for this?"

"Uh, no? This building has stairs, too. You're not turning lazy, are you?"

"Am not! But you wouldn't take the stairs either, if you had to make the way every day. Would you?"

"I might. Seriously, Kurt, you don't have combat training anymore. You wanna go fat? Because I, for all my purely theoretical studies, actually still go running, daily. Do you... get any kind of excercise?"

"Won't you give me excercise, dove?"

And their similar smirks told even the last one what they were talking about. But before they could cause even more blushes then were already going around the office, she walked over and distracted them from their plans for the night (or rather coffee break, evening, night and next morning).

"Hi, you lovelies! It's so good to see you again, Sebastian. How are the studies?"

"Well, I haven't fried the last of my brain cells yet. How are things here?"

"Good! Calm for now."

"And privately? Anything or anyone new?"

"Not really, but I live for my work. I do sometimes envy you, though. You just have everything! A loving partner, a fascinating humour, the best of manners and the body of a model."

Sebastian blushed at hearing that and scratched his neck. Kurt's boss adored him, so Kurt had said, but to hear her speak of him so still got to him.

"You flatter me, Ma'-"

"No, really. You could be a model. What did you want to be again, after you're done studying?"

"I'm gonna be a lawyer."

"Well, that's just a waste of youth! Don't get me wrong, you should still finish your studies. But why don't you keep that as a back-up career? Lawyer is a job you can still do when you're sixty; So use your youth while you are young! You won't look like that forever. And it's a good look. You two could even work together like that! Just think about it in a quiet moment, okay?"

 

And he did. Not while Kurt finished his work quickly; they talked during that time. Not when they got to Kurt's apartment either, because they were celebrating their reunion then. Kurt really had a thing for defying norms, thought Sebastian in amusement. The countertenor always 'bottomed' for him, but they both loved it most when he was on top. Kurt liked the warmth underneath him, grounding him. And it gave Sebastian the perfect view, looking up to his love like an angel.

But when he lay awake long hours afterwards, Kurt already asleep with his head cushioned on Sebastian's chest, he wondered. What did he want from his future? Kurt. But what would he do? Make Kurt happy. The problem was just that Kurt wouldn't be happy with Sebastian for a housewife. He had to do something of his own. For Kurt to be a part of his life, he needed a life. A life of his own.

And although he didn't need the income, that meant having a job. A profession was also a purpose. He needed something. And he had meant what he had said to Isabelle between the lines. When she had asked for what he wanted to be, he had said what he would be. He didn't _want_ to be a lawyer. But he didn't know what he wanted, so he had accepted it.

Kurt had made his passion his profession. But he? He liked singing and performing, but not so much that he wanted to do it as his job. He had never appreciated fashion like Kurt did. He'd preferred sports. Lacrosse, in his highschool time. But he didn't want to do that professionally, either. Maybe he had gone with his father's wishes because they had freed him of the need to think something up himself.

But what should he do now that he thought about it? Not something he could do at home, that would make him the housewife still. Not something that had him servicing people, that would cripple his ego too much. Not something science-y, he was already studying a load of verbal nonesense he didn't care about. Not something dangerous, that would just stress Kurt. Okay, he had no idea. Except modelling as Isabelle had suggested.

But he wasn't sure about it and Kurt agreed with his no-noes, but could only advise him to do what would make him happy. He understandably didn't want to direct his love to do something he'd later find he didn't like. He returned to Yale without an answer and asking his peers there would be useless, too. They were all trying to become lawyers.

 

But the day came when Kurt called him with exciting news and a question. Kurt was given a chance for his own designs. Isabelle could even arrange a photo session, but hiring a good model would burst his budget. Unless he made cutbacks on the shoot, which he didn't want. It was a great opportunity, so everything had to be perfect.

And for perfection, he needed his fiancé. Well, Sebastian thought, there was no way to test if he liked a career but to try it, was there? And he couldn't say 'no' to his phoenix. He was really nervous, but Kurt kissed him calm again and he put the smug bastard from his highschool days back to the surface to smirk at the camera with unerring confidence and an air of sex appeal.

It was kind of hard not to dent his trousers, while Kurt's fingers ran over him to perfect his appearance. But the underlying dread of disappointing Kurt kept him in check. As the faceless minions continued with their 'shoot', he became tired and restless, but he drew from the endurance from his running (and activity with Kurt) and all the motivation in the world: Kurt's nervous smile directed at him.

Even when it was all over, he remained a nervous wreck until Kurt 'distracted' them both into exhaustion. This time he returned to his studies not relaxed from having seen Kurt again, but anxious. And this led to him, who was against all stereotypes not at all interested in fashion, actually buying a vogue magazine.

His peers gave him funny faces. But only until they recognised him inside. There were some confused "Hey, is that you?"s and "Dude, that looks exactly like you!"s and some voiced or otherwise indicated their newfound respect for him, considering that he was not exactly a good student of the law. But he was actually more focused on the article than the pictures.

That lovable vixen Wright might just have jump-started them both careers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, the story was originally meant to be just one long chapter as a whole, but I didn't want to keep you waiting even longer and writing it all will take time (since I am more focused on The Price of Porcelain Pleasures now), so I chaptered it and will update gradually.


	2. Mark my Heart

"I hate to leave so often."

"Agreed. But you have duties in New Haven and I here."

"I know. And I think we are doing quite well for two adults living in different cities. Can you agree to that, too?"

"Hm."

"No, I'm serious. Do you think we are fine? As fiancées?"

"I suppose. But we have yet to live together. That's what ruined my last attempt."

"I am insulted by that comparison."

"But it's all I have to judge by. I have never lived with a partner before. Not successfully. And we have to, before we get married. We _have_ to know that we can live together."

"And how do we try that, living in different cities? You don't actually expect me to wait until I am done studying, do you? That's years, Kurt!"

"I don't... But what else do you suggest we do?"

"...Maybe... We could try it over the summer semester break. We get an apartment-"

"An extra apartment for just one summer?!"

"No, listen. Would you please?"

"Okay. Speak your mind. What's the plan?"

"Once I am done in New Haven, I will move here. But I don't want to live in Bushwick. My respect for your move to the big city, but I'm not moving into yor apartment with Rachel, Santana, even Blaine and whoever else was here. We need a new one. An apartment that's entirely ours. So maybe, we can find one before the semester break and we'll move in there together. We can live together for longer in our future home. Weeks, months, definitely more than weekends and I'll feel like I'm not just crashing at your place. It could be ours. We could try?"

"But if I keep it for your returns, it will still be mostly my domain. What if you feel like it's only my place again? I had that exact same problem with Blaine, Seb."

"That's not the same, Kurt. I am fine living in your 'domain'. My problem with this place is that you lived here with Blaine. Every time I look at the couch I see _him_ snuggling with you there. Every time I share your bed, I feel like it's not singular yours, but both of yours. And I hate to come to Blaine's place with you. But if you control our place, that's alright. You can pick it, too. If I can pick the neighbourhood. And you can do the interior design, too. You are the designer among us, after all. I just have two requests. A private study for me and that we get a four-poster bed only we are allowed on."

Kurt laughed at the last part. But it did sound good. He liked this place and had felt affronted by Blaine trying to redesign it. But he really couldn't imagine Sebastian doing something like that. He still feared them moving together. What if he was just incapable of living with another thinking person and ruined it again? He didn't want to lose Seb. But he knew that keeping them at a safe distance would do just that.

And he wanted to wake up in Sebastian's arms. Every single day of his life. He looked around his apartment. It held so many memories. It was his movement to New York, making it in the city. But Sebastian was right. It also held many memories of Blaine. In the end, this little apartmemt in Bushwick was his cocoon. It was here that the Lima boy had become a New York man. It meant transitioning.

And he was done with the metamorphosis. He had found the man he hoped to grow old with. He was done with school, including NYADA, and had found his profession. It was time to leave the cocoon and find a new nest for his future family.

"Okay. You pick us a place appropriate for your standing and I furnish us a home."

"Great! Remind me to get you access to my bank account. That furnishing is supposed to last, so don't even look at the prices."

"Could you care any less about money?"

"Hey, it's not like I am driving myself into debt. I have savings. But I do like the idea of celebrating this decision."

"Wow. I thought you were worn out from earlier. Eager again?"

"Wha-? No, not that way. I wanted to sign it someway. Mark our next step."

"How? We have no contract for any apartment yet. We'd need to choose an apartment first."

"Yeah, but... How do you leave a mark on yourself?"

"With a scar? ...Or are you talking about my tattoo now?"

"A tattoo! That's a great idea!"

"That wasn't actually an idea..."

"But I like it."

"You know you can't undo that, right?"

"That's the point."

"But what would you ink into your skin? A house?"

"No. Myself."

"Narcissist."

"Not my image. Myself as I feel. What I have become."

"I'd say 'A meerkat?', but..."

"A dove. A turtledove. Right over my heart."

"That sounds kind of cheesy. Why not a rose or a heart symbol, maybe with an arrow going through it?"

"I always love the topic of penetration, but no. Not cheesy. Poetic."

"I think turtledoves are pretty cheesy."

"But I'm not talking about 'turtledoves'. Just one. His partner isn't one."

"And what else would that partner be?"

"The phoenix. Don't you know Shakespeare's poem?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

Sebastian wet his lips and found a slow melody. He started with a hum, then recited solemnly:

_"Let the bird of loudest lay,_   
_On the sole Arabian tree,_   
_Herald sad and trumpet be,_   
_To whose sound chaste wings obey._

_But thou, shrieking harbinger,_   
_Foul pre-currer of the fiend,_   
_Augur of the fever's end,_   
_To this troop come thou not near._

_From this session interdict_   
_Every fowl of tyrant wing,_   
_Save the eagle, feather'd king:_   
_Keep the obsequy so strict._

_Let the priest in surplice white,_   
_That defunctive music can,_   
_Be the death-divining swan,_   
_Lest the requiem lack his right._

_And thou, treble-dated crow,_   
_That thy sable gender mak'st_   
_With the breath thou giv'st and tak'st,_   
_'Mongst our mourners shalt thou go._

_Here the anthem doth commence:_   
_Love and constancy is dead;_   
_Phoenix and the turtle fled_   
_In a mutual flame from hence._

_So they lov'd, as love in twain_   
_Had the essence but in one;_   
_Two distincts, division none:_   
_Number there in love was slain._

_Hearts remote, yet not asunder;_   
_Distance, and no space was seen_   
_'Twixt the turtle and his queen;_   
_But in them it were a wonder._

_So between them love did shine,_   
_That the turtle saw his right_   
_Flaming in the phoenix' sight:_   
_Either was the other's mine._

_Property was thus appall'd,_   
_That the self was not the same;_   
_Single nature's double name_   
_Neither two nor one was call'd._

_Reason, in itself confounded,_   
_Saw division grow together;_   
_To themselves yet either-neither,_   
_Simple were so well compounded_

_That it cried how true a twain_   
_Seemeth this concordant one!_   
_Love hath reason, reason none_   
_If what parts can so remain._

_Whereupon it made this threne_   
_To the phoenix and the dove,_   
_Co-supreme and stars of love;_   
_As chorus to their tragic scene._

_Beauty, truth, and rarity._   
_Grace in all simplicity,_   
_Here enclos'd in cinders lie._

_Death is now the phoenix' nest;_   
_And the turtle's loyal breast_   
_To eternity doth rest,_

_Leaving no posterity:-_   
_'Twas not their infirmity,_   
_It was married chastity._

_Truth may seem, but cannot be:_   
_Beauty brag, but 'tis not she;_   
_Truth and beauty buried be._

_To this urn let those repair_   
_That are either true or fair;_   
_For these dead birds sigh a prayer."_

"That's sad. Do you really think of us like that?"

"I do. Wouldn't you like the thought of people singing in grief about what is lost to the world for our funeral? Everbody dies. And I don't want to bury you, nor leave you behind to the pain of loss. But I don't want us to be forgotten, either. I want the people to sing on our wedding and our funeral. I want to be missed. By all but you, who I can't wish that pain upon."

"I never thought you so romantic."

"Nor I. Love does funny things to a person."

"I does. Do you want to join me to my tattoo artist?"

"Join you?"

"Of course. I'm getting a phoenix over my heart. I can't literally burn my old self. But I am saying goodbye to a big part of me. I am letting go of the last of my childhood. I don't think I'll ever return to Lima. And this place is half my old self, half my new one. It's time to make a cut. To burn it down and rise again from the ashes as a new person. Yours. I would like to mark that on my heart. How about you?"

"I say it's about time we fledge and build a new nest just for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Adam. ...I mean 'Elliott'. And the next one should be a bit longer.


	3. Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't suppose I'll have to say that this is my favourite part...  
> (I hope you agree.)

They had found an apartment both approved of. Well, Kurt was acting humble about its size. But inside they both loved it. And now Kurt was bent over its layout with exact measurements, while tons of magazines surrounded him. He had already decided on a kitchen and dining area and had just put together the guest bedroom. Also to be known as the proverbial doghouse for Sebastian, should they have a fight.

Right now he was shifting around the models of the wardrobe, lockable toy-chest and the huge mirror he had picked out for the master bedroom. Sebastian was allowed next to him and bringing him coffee every now and then. He was not supposed to say anything unless asked directly. And most of those questions were rhetorical, too. But he didn't mind.

Kurt's planning face was cute enough. Especially when he would put his notes pencil between his lips, making Sebastian think of really nice things. If their search for an apartment was anything to go by, he could also expect an extra large treat once Kurt was done for the day. A 'thank you for your patience'. And Sebastian could be really patient when he had such a reward waiting for him.

But today was no such day. Today, Kurt's phone went crazy. They ignored it at first, since Kurt was concentrating. But it rung again. And again. Finally Kurt hummed once and Sebastian took it as his sign to go grab the phone. The caller id said 'Starchild'. Strange. He considered holding it out to Kurt, but then he just picked up himself.

"... ... Who is it?"

"None of _your_ business. Who are you?"

" _You_ called!"

"But I didn't call _you_. Hand me to Kurt or explain who you are."

"I'm his fiancée, now you tell me who you are!"

"His fiancé? Last time we spoke you sounded a bit different. Do you have a really strange cold? And I am still waiting to be passed to Kurt..."

"We have never spoken before... oh God, I am so not Blaine! Now who-"

"Not Blaine, but Kurt's fiancé. Wow, that's a whole new level of rebound guy."

"I am not a rebound guy!!!"

"Seb?"

Now Sebastian looked up and saw Kurt holding out his hand with a beyond annoyed expression on his face. Damn it. He had broken Kurt out of his planning trance. Reluctantly and with still no answer as to who was on the phone, he passed it over. Only to see Kurt's face light up in joy.

"Elliott? Is that really you? I almost thought you'd gone and become one with nature or something."

Sebastian decidedly disliked his love's cheer at that other guy who'd called him rebound. And he liked even less that he couldn't hear the other guy anymore.

"Yeah, you really ruffled his feathers from the looks of it."

?

"No, he's alright. Please don't remind me of that ass. Well, we broke up not that long after you left. We apparently needed a buffer."

?

"No, seriously. His neediness! I'm a person, too, not just some limb of his. We were both too alike, excpecting the spotlight to be ours. Well, he was too much like a crossbreed of Rachel and me."

?

"Yeah. But I think her TV flop was actually quite good for her in that regard. Can you imagine that? Rachel humbled? We obviously clashed at lot after our reunion. But it was not as bad as Blaine first sleeping with my bear cub ex-bully and then trying to win me back."

?

"No, it's not like that. Sebastian, that's my current fiancé, and me actually started as revenge against Blaine. But then Blaine stopped mattering and we continued to do so. It just became more and we slowly started to realise that we were perfect for each other."

?

"No, really. Even my dad approved. He told Blaine to wait, you know. But Sebastian was fine as he was."

?

"Yes, I do care a lot about my dad's opinion."

?

"Well, if you're not convinced: Come meet him. It would be a great opportunity for us to catch up, too! I have way too much to tell you for a phone call anyway. You've got to visit!"

?

"Sure, we're haven't got anything planned."

?

"Yeah, still. We're planning to move, but we're really still in the planning phase."

?

"Perfect. I'll make dinner!"

?

"Bye."

Finally Kurt hung up, still smiling, and immediately moved to the kitchen area.

"Wait... Kurt? Is that guy coming over tonight?"

"Yep. Why? I didn't forget anything we had planned, did I?"

"No... Nothing official... Who is he?"

"Elliott Gilbert, stage name: Starchild. He auditioned for my band, back when you and Blaine were both still schoolboys. He's pretty much the only real friend I've made in New York. Isabelle doesn't count for that since she is also my boss."

"...Is he gay?"

"Totally. And he auditioned with a Lady Gaga song. He's really great."

"Great."

 

As if Kurt's obvious enthusiam at meeting up with another gay man who liked singing Lady Gaga wasn't bad enough. Now, just a few hours after that horrible phone call, all of which Kurt had spent in the kitchen - for Elliott!!! - there was a knocking and Sebastian went to open it. He always did when Kurt was busy.

And there was Elliott. Well, Starchild. Sebastian was pretty sure his jaw had just dropped. Before him stood a guy with styled up black hair that also had some silver and blue streaks in it, wearing rings through both his ears and so much eyeliner he reconsidered Blaine's obsession with hair gel. But the worst part was that this well-built example of a man could definitely pull that off, along with his designer stubble and tattoos.

But he had a strange idea of fashion Sebastian couldn't tolerate on anyone. Boots up to his knees, tight trousers of ...something velvety? And his ... tailcoat - the hell?! - was adorned with sequins at the bottom, stitched in shapes resembling flames and dragons, while his shoulders were graced with black feathers. Seriously?

"Hey, rebound guy. Gonna let me in?"

"Right now? Unlikely."

"Really? I don't see the difference yet. You gonna storm into my apartment, stick your finger in my face and rant at me, too?"

"Blaine did wha...? No. I trust Kurt and that's beneath me."

And that stranger had the audacity to just grin at him with a face like 'Beneath you? Yeah, sure. You are sooo jealous, pal'. But then his expression shifted.

"...Have I seen you before?"

"Even less likely. I'd remember that."

"Oh this is just sentimental. I was in my stage persona, when I first met Kurt, so I went Starchild again for today. I can look as normal as you, too."

Sebastian was seething and would have loved to throw the door in the guy's face, but this stupid door wasn't built like that. And then he saw some kind of realisation dawn on the other's face.

"I've seen you! In the vogue... with Kurt's designs on you. Do you model for him?"

"Yes. Successfully, too. And what do you do?"

"You can listen later when I tell Kurt. Now you might be a pretty canvass, but I'm here to see the artist. Kurt!"

Of course Kurt had to hear that and answer with a call of "Come on in! What's taking you so long?". So Sebastian begrudingly stepped aside. He spent all dinner sitting and seething as Kurt and Elliott talked about everything there was. Sebastian was neither involved nor mentioned. But then they started talking about what songs to sing, all of which were girl songs.

He couldn't help himself but grumble that out loud and two faces of incredulousness turned to him then. Elliott's changed again to pity in Kurt's direction and Kurt spoke scoldingly:

"Music and fashion are unisex."

"But you don't act like that. You focus only on the girl things. I mean... Seriously, guys? We are still _guys_. Gay, yes, but still guys! Why am I the only who remembers that?"

Kurt sighed and Elliott took over this one:

"You really wanna conform to society? Fine, so go back into the closet."

That stung. But he wouldn't back down now.

"I'm not conforming to society. I _am_ part of a minority and have no problem with it. And just so you know: The one _I_ most like to sing the songs of was, too."

"You wanna sing a song?"

"Sure. You can find a another song to express a minority's difference from society afterwards and Kurt can judge which he prefers."

"Challenge accepted. You first."

Kurt sighed at the both them this time, but he liked their singing, so he didn't stop their little duel. And Sebastian started, with MJ of course. He found an instrumental version on his laptop and awaited his cue. Then he made Kurt's ears happy.

_"Skin head, dead head_   
_Everybody gone bad_   
_Situation, aggravation_   
_Everybody allegation_   
_In the suite, on the news_   
_Everybody dog food_   
_Bang bang, shot dead_   
_Everybody's gone mad_

_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_   
_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_

_Beat me, hate me_   
_You can never break me_   
_Will me, thrill me_   
_You can never kill me_   
_Jew me, sue me_   
_Everybody do me_   
_Kick me, kike me_   
_Don't you black or white me_

_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_   
_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_

_Tell me what has become of my life_   
_I have a wife and two children who love me_   
_I am the victim of police brutality, now_   
_I'm tired of being the victim of hate_   
_You're ripping me off my pride_   
_Oh, for God's sake_   
_I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy..._   
_Set me free_

_Skin head, dead head_   
_Everybody gone bad_   
_Trepidation, speculation_   
_Everybody allegation_   
_In the suite, on the news_   
_Everybody dog food_   
_Black man, blackmail_   
_Throw your brother in jail_

_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_   
_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_

_Tell me what has become of my rights_   
_Am I invisible because you ignore me?_   
_Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now_   
_I'm tired of being the victim of shame_   
_They're throwing me in a class with a bad name_   
_I can't believe this is the land from which I came_   
_You know I really do hate to say it_   
_The government don't wanna see_   
_But if Roosevelt was living_   
_He wouldn't let this be, no, no_

_Skin head, dead head_   
_Everybody gone bad_   
_Situation, speculation_   
_Everybody litigation_   
_Beat me, bash me_   
_You can never trash me_   
_Hit me, kick me_   
_You can never get me_

_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_   
_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_

_Some things in life they just don't wanna see_   
_But if Martin Luther was living_   
_He wouldn't let this be, no, no_

_Skin head, dead head_   
_Everybody gone bad_   
_Situation, segregation_   
_Everybody allegation_   
_In the suite, on the news_   
_Everybody dog food_   
_Kick me, kike me_   
_Don't you wrong or right me_

_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_   
_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_

_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us_   
_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about_   
_All I wanna say is that_   
_they don't really care about_   
_All I wanna say is that_   
_They don't really care about us!"_

Elliott nodded, impressed. Then he stood, while Sebastian resumed his own seat, and totally changed the tune:

_"Oh, nowhere left to go,_   
_Are we getting closer? Closer?_   
_No, all we know is 'No'_   
_Nights are getting colder, colder._

_Hey, tears all fall the same,_   
_We all feel the rain,_   
_We can't change._   
_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun,_   
_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run._   
_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will._   
_They've branded us enough outlaws of love._

_Scars make us who we are._   
_Hearts and homes are broken, broken._   
_Far, we could go so far,_   
_With our minds wide open, open._

_Hey, tears all fall the same,_   
_We all feel the rain,_   
_We can't change._   
_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun,_   
_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run._   
_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will._   
_They've branded us enough outlaws of love._

_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun,_   
_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run._   
_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will._   
_They've branded us enough outlaws of love._   
_Outlaws of love_   
_Outlaws of love_   
_Outlaws of love_   
_Outlaws of love"_

Sebastian was close to tears after that and Kurt openly weeping, but clapped all the same. Even Elliott's eye were glassy and he should be used to a song he knew so well. And damn, that had gone deep. Unfortunately that also meant that he had most likely won. Which Sebastian did not appreciate, but had the inner strength to admit.

"That was ...amazing."

"Thanks, but I do envy you a bit. Hey, I'd like to sing MJ, too! I just don't think it suits my voice. Does yours, though."

"Thanks."

"And since this was originally for your benefit... Kurt? An opinion?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your attempt at bonding, but I do have an opinion: Both were very telling. Sebastian, you are not being threatened, he is just a friend. And Elliott, you don't have to feel guilty, you didn't leave me alone with my heartbreak. You couldn't have known at the time you left and I still had the girls then. You don't have to protect me from Sebastian. He's not Blaine."

"Yeah, but... I didn't like Blaine. I just feel I should have said something before it went crashing down. I should have been honest with you and not encouraged you with him."

"You were being a good friend, being supportive. If you had told me to stay away from him, it would have hurt only our friendship, but it wouldn't have worked. I was in love! I'd never have listened. And I am very grateful that you tried to make nice with him for me, despite not liking him. As I said: You were being a good friend. My best friend in New York."

They smiled at each other and Sebastian felt like an idiot.

"You were just being protective of him..."

"Hm?"

"I thought you were an ass trying to steal him or at least mark your territory or something... But you were just protective."

"Yeah, but I was an ass to you for it. I knew you felt threatened and exploited that to warn you off."

"I didn't feel... Okay, maybe a bit. But I wouldn't have had such a problem with you if you weren't such a Gaga-loving diva-hottie."

"Funny, Blaine called me a glitterrock vampire. But don't worry, you're pretty hot, too."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that casual statement and Kurt laughed out loud, before stunning them both.

"And now kiss!"

It shocked them first, but Kurt was so amused and laughed again at their faces that they took it as a joke and half-heartedly laughed, too. That was before Kurt calmed again and spoke anew:

"No, seriously, I don't trust your tiny little truce here to last and I'm not gonna watch you passive-agressing each other. Kiss to seal the peace. ...I'm waiting, boys."

Sebastian was just about to verbalise his definite refusal, but Elliott only chuckled:

"Look, pal, you really wanna marry Kurt Hummel? You better get used to taking orders."

"I guess I can't really argue with that one."

Before Sebastian could do anything, though, Elliott had already pulled him into a kiss with a firm grip on his slighter hips. And Kurt could order him about, but Sebastian Smythe was not going to let himself be manhandled by anyone else. So he repayed him with his teeth, resulting in a muffled chuckle at his brattiness.

Kurt's angelic laughter filled the room and they both pulled apart grinning. And it wasn't even the malicious kind. Banter was a good thing. With that, Sebastian startlingly realised that Elliott was a lot like Kurt. Calmer, but at least his stage persona was the same dramtic dominant as Kurt, sharing his passions for music and fashion and his sassy humour. It just wasn't always visible, because he yielded to Kurt.

He filed that thought and foucused back on the outward world, though, just as Kurt gave Elliott a peck and made him swear to stay in touch this time and definitely come to their wedding. Elliott interpreted that as his cue to leave now and agreed to everything, waving goodbye at Sebastian and disappearing from their flat.

When Kurt came back, the first thing he did was to reclaim Sebastian with a fierce kiss of the French variety.

"Thank you so much for getting along with him."

"It's alright, I get it now. He was not only your first real friend in New York, but also a mirror image of yourself as you'd like to be. Not physically, but concerning the attitude. You admired the way Starchild defied all expectations, but didn't fight like a drowning man. Like you have always had to fight. He was more relaxed about it, and still so crass. He was such an important friend because you could admire him and draw from his experience and he would still talk to him like an equal."

"That's ...better than I could have worded it. And he's really no threat to you. I might be a bit of a diva, but I'm not so obsessed I'd sleep with my own 'mirror image'. And Elliott wouldn't want that either. He just wants acceptance, and I understand him as so few people have."

"Yeah, you have a lot in common. I'm sorry for what I was like earlier. I didn't know. If I had, I'd have treated him a lot nicer. But I can still do that. ...Do you want him to be your best man?"

"I was going with my dad... Since there won't be a bride's attendant."

"So if I get along with him really well in the future, do I get him as best man?"

"...Don't you have anyone else?"

"I might have been pretty lonely before. Most guys were just hook-ups or goal-oriented acquaintances for me. And since I've had you, I haven't needed anyone else anymore."

"Then you should definitely get to know him better. Who knows, you might even come across him professionally some time."

"Professionally?"

"Didn't you listen? We talked about it at dinner..."

"I might have been distracted by how much you were focusing on him."

"And ignoring you? Oh, dove, I was just catching up... He's a make-up artist and works with models a lot. I really wasn't a good fiancé back there, was I?"

"It wasn't like that..."

"Yes, it was. And I'm gonna make it up to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Did you know that while I was living in this apartment with Rachel and Brody and then Blaine, there was always a taboo 'out of respect for the roommates'."

"No, what?"

"Not in the shower that everyone had to use."

"And now you want to gift me the one place where I won't feel like Blaine was there before me?"

"Don't you love breaking taboos?"

"Oh yeah!"


	4. Ready, set...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

He'd had a wonderful dream. But now there was light streaming down on his tightly, though apparently insufficiently, closed eyes and he was being tugged and talked at. But didn't want to wake up yet.

"Go away... 'M still sleeping!"

"I will go away soon enough, lazy, but you promised to have breakfast with me."

"Go away? Wait, Kurt, I didn't mean it like that! I-"

"Calm down, Seb. I am just going to work."

"Oh, cool. Five more minutes? Or ten, perhaps? It's too early."

"Okay. But that means that we won't have extra time for morning couple activities."

"Aaaand I'm up. In both senses. I'll make the toast!"

Kurt always knew how to get him to do what he wanted him to. Even if that meant rising before seven in his semester break. But a naked breakfast with his gorgeous fiancée, followed by a repurposing of the horizontal surface known as table and then a shower together was quite the argument. Afterwards Kurt swiftly dressed for the day and left for work, while Sebastian cleaned up the mess.

The rest of the day, he was free to wander about their amazing new apartment still naked and fantasise about how to let Kurt find him on his return or talk with Elliott over the phone or actually dress and go out. It was usually one of the first two, mostly the very first. The entire apartment screamed Kurt, since it was all his design. Even in his own space, aka his study, he was surrounded by Kurt's creation.

It was not exactly modern, except for the kitchen and bathroom, which was bigger than the kitchen and had a whirlpool in it. Oh and the panorama windows. But they had already been there before Kurt had refurnished the place. The pronounced usage of carved wood and cushioning gave it a warmer atmosphere, making it feel homely and artistic at once. Especially with the fireplace.

He could really see them making it here. The only question remaining was when. But that was up to Kurt. Who did not seem to be thinking about that. But then again, Kurt had settled into a perfect domestic rut. They usually woke up together and had breakfast together, then Kurt or both of them would shower, he'd dress and get his stuff, then he'd go to work, work, have lunch with Isabelle, work more and finally return in the afternoon or early evening, depending on his workload.

In the evenings, they would dine and stay in, cuddling in front of the TV before going to bed or head there directly for some couple activities. Sometimes they also went out together. Not regularly or on a schedule, but often enough that neither felt like they neglected each other. And some few times, they'd both spend their evening out with Isabelle and often more people of the fashion world. It got Kurt great connections.

And Sebastian, too. But Kurt didn't know about that, yet. They had asked behind his back, which clearly indicated to Sebastian that it was somehow bad, but it didn't sound like that. So he'd asked Isabelle, who always gave the best advice and she had explained it to him. Those had asked behind Kurt's back, because they were also young and coming designers who were trying to get him to model for them.

So to them, Kurt was a rival and Sebastian an asset. Which they would like for themselves, which meant stealing him from Kurt. Actually, that was his interpretation. It was rather an attempt to bribe him away, since they couldn't really steal him, but Sebastian was still offended. Strangely, though, Isabelle disagreed.

"Why, but some are offering you great chances."

"But against Kurt!"

"Not necessarily. They might expect him to keep you for himself, so they keep it from him. But as long as you organise it with Kurt beforehand, so you know when he'll need you in advance, you can utilise your spare time to rise yourself. Working with them can only really disadvantage Kurt if something they have hired you for and something he needs you for overlap. So talk to him. I'm sure he'll want you to seize your opportunities."

It was a difficult question to ask, though. 'Mind if I work for your rivals, too?' was a bit a buzzkill, really. And he didn't want to disturb their harmony. Isabelle had sworn to keep silent, since it was his secret and therefore up to him to tell Kurt. And he didn't want to keep a secret and knew that it should come from him. So he dressed after all and went shopping for ingredients. He wasn't the best cook. Not nearly as good as Kurt for sure. But he knew the French cuisine.

So he prepared a lavish dinner, with whipped cream and strawberries for the chocolate fondue as dessert. Of course, when Kurt came home and saw it all, his eyes first widened in positive surprise, then narrowed down again instantly.

"Did you break something?"

"Uh... no? Why?"

"Because this is lovely."

"Yeah, I tried to make it nice for you."

"I see that. So what are you apologising for?"

"Crap, I'm really that obvious?"

"Yes, dove, that is that obvious. You're always nice, but not so obsessively so. So what did you do?"

"Well... I didn't exactly do something..."

"Okay, what did you let someone do?"

"It's ...not... Do you remember that girl we met last Tuesday evening?"

"You wouldn't happen to mean the one that clearly didn't get any of your 'Your efforts are wasted, honey, I am gay' messages and still tried to smother you in her décolleté?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Please don't tell me that _that_ worked. I'd survive you discovering you're bisexual, I adore Brittany, too. But not like that. We were having a nice evening in a classy place, her cheapness was beyond inappropriate."

"That's not it. I don't do girls and I doubt I'll ever want to try. The thing is, when you were busy with Isabelle, she told me that she had this show coming up and... kinduvasktmefI'dmodelfor'er."

"...Sorry?"

"I wasn't even going to do it, I just wanted to tell you, so there'll be no secrets between us."

"A lovely notion, but not my question. What did you mumble?"

"She kind of asked me if I'd model for her."

"...But that's great, isn't it? Wait, why were you not going to do it?"

"Because she's a rival to you and trying to steal me from you!"

"But I'm not going to her show. And I think it's a great chance for you."

"How do you even know which show I'm talking about?"

"Oh dove, she spent every minute that was not wasted on trying to charm you boasting about how her financier got her into it. It's big, but too big for someone new to it. Unless you're shagging your way in as she did, that is. But if she offers you a way to be part of that for free, you should definitely go."

"But what about you?"

"It'll help your career and I love you. Do it. You said you liked it last time. And if you are to continue using me as an argument against it, I'll use me as an argument in favor of it."

"How do _you_ benefit from me helping a rival of yours?"

"Because I will be working with an increasingly famous model."

"True... So it'd okay for you if I accepted others hiring me?"

"Of course, honey. But I'd prefer if you checked the dates with me-"

"So I won't agree to something only to find out it's at the same time as something you want me for?"

"...Yes. Did you talk to someone else before?"

"Isabelle."

"Of course you did. Well, she has the experience. I'm still a little insulted you didn't come to me first."

"... I did make you a nice dinner as apology..."

Kurt smiled and nodded, before taking his seat and dugging into it in delight. Sebastian didn't have many meals in his repertoire, but he knew those in it very well. In the end, he did take the offer and had an exhilarating time showing off his body with an air of superiority about him. Over the summer he took two more offers, but another asked for him for an event Kurt took part in, too. And he went for Kurt on that.

Overall, their attempt at living together was quite the success. They had two arguments in total. One about toothpaste on the towel, which ended after ten minutes, at which point its bathroom setting turned it into slightly rough, but mutually enjoyed whirlpool sex. The other one about whether or not he should call back Hunter. That one took almost half an hour, but it resulted in laughter at cat videos on the internet.

When his break was over, though, Sebastian had to return to New Haven. It was a hard goodbye and Sebastian really wanted to know if he had passed the test and they could set a date to marry now. But he didn't want to pressure Kurt. Or maybe he just dreaded the answer. He didn't ask.

Kurt had felt the question coming and was glad it had stayed away. But he was lonley. And that had him beyond grateful, when his father came to visit.

"Wow, this is a really nice place. Did you do all that yourself?"

"I picked everything out, but I'm not one for heavy lifting and I didn't pay for it, either."

"And you're all alone in here?"

"Currently. Sebastian had to go back to university."

"Hm..."

"What is it?"

"I understand he was with you over the break?"

"Yeah, I told you, when we moved in..."

"I was just wondering why I didn't hear from you during that time. I mean, I understand that you have a life with your partner now, but..."

"But what? Dad, you're worrying me."

"Actually, _you_ are worrying _me_. I expected a letter."

"A letter? Who even sends letters anymore, beside institutions."

"Oh, people still do. For formal events."

"Dad,... what is this about?"

"...I expected a wedding invite."

"Oh, that? We haven't picked a date yet."

"And when will you?"

"Dad, we're still young and-"

"I agree. You're young. But you _are_ also both adults and making careers. I want to see you 'put a ring on it', bud. Why do you really wait? Are you not sure about him?"

"I _am_ sure."

"Then why wait?"

"I don't know... Maybe because I don't have anyone's blessing. His father despised me and I've yet to meet his mother, and siblings."

"I can give my blessing."

"I don't think it works that way, but thank you. ...Maybe I needed a push."

 

The next time Kurt called Sebastian, he started with an unexpected question:

"What is France like in winter?"

"Uh.. depends? It's not as big as the US, but it does have everything from snowy mountaintops to a coast like Spain and Italy, both of which it touches. Why?"

"I was just wondering what it would look like for winter solstice."

"Solstice?"

"Yeah, when the world changes from getting darker to getting brighter. In a way. The nights start getting shorter and days longer."

"I know that, but why are we talking about solstice?"

"I thought the getting brighter made it quite a symbolic 'date'."

"A... date? Just randomly... or are we picking a 'date'. As in... our wedding day?"

"I don't know... I just liked the symbolism. So... I think I was. Were you?"

"No need. I like the symbolism, too."

"So... we have agreed?"

"Yeah. I'll check when I have my last exam this year and book a flight. You can meet my mom in the residence. And then you two put together our wedding."

"I'll start designing the invites then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there's only the wedding left and then it's over. But I'll do my best for the wedding.


End file.
